Jump Then Fall
by Charlotte88
Summary: High-T rated oneshot, in celebration of the new series. "Words seem somehow insignificant following what you just shared together. In fact, the whole world seems of little consequence to you now."


**A/N: **It's quite steamy, this. ;) But it's not explicit or anything, hence the high-T rating and not M. It's quite different to anything I've written before, I do hope you like it. Think of it as a celebration of the new series (talking of which, how _brilliant_ was last night's episode?).

Do let me know what you think... :)

* * *

><p><strong>Jump Then Fall<strong>

Neither of you had intended this to occur tonight.

Neither of you had planned it, or expected it.

Neither of you had even known that you wanted it.

Until you did.

It had just ... happened. In a blur of kisses; hot,_ fast_ kisses that left you desperate for air and sent warmth flooding through your body.

And now here you are, caught in the irresistible throes of feverish lovemaking, your heart racing so fast you feel it beat in your ribcage, the hairs on the nape of your neck standing on end as her tongue brushes against yours.

The sheets are tangled around your legs, somewhere. Disregarded as unneeded. The heat emanating from between your bodies is intense, overwhelming. A faint sheen of sweat glitters in the contours of your torsos, in every dip and curve and crease.

Slowly, gently,_ torturously_, she drags a solitary finger over your skin, tracing every line of your chest, your broad shoulders, your back where muscles ripple rhythmically, until she elicits a soft moan from somewhere in the back of your throat.

There is such visceral passion embedded in every touch, every caress, every move that you feel it burn deep inside of you. You ache for her, long for every single particle of her being, can't ever imagine not being this close to her for the rest of your life.

Her soft blonde hair is messy, falling away from her face into gentle tangles around her on your crisp white pillow.

There is fire blazing in her eyes.

Fiery passion and lust and love.

Finally, her eyes meet yours, forging an unbreakable gaze as the sheer enormity of what you're doing right now seems to hit you both.

You're savouring every last moment of this, in case you never get to see her look at you like that again.

Your efforts increase, a mingled sense of desperation and longing and love sweeping through your entire body.

Trailing small kisses down her neck, the crook of her shoulder, over her breasts, across her body, you feel her fingers digging painfully into your back and shudder.

Impatiently, she pulls you back up and crashes her lips into yours, wrapping her arms so tightly around your neck that it takes all your effort not to collapse on top of her.

Her hips arch upwards to meet your own at the same moment that your tongues engage in a frantic battle, drawing deep, guttural moans from you both. She's trembling under your arms, with pleasure, with emotion.

With every single action, every movement, every gasp and every groan you feel like you're falling in love with her a little bit more.

Your forehead falls to her shoulder as you catch your breath, kissing her porcelain skin gently.

Your name tumbles from her lips in a breathless gasp, and it sends a shiver up your spine.

Everything slows; your bodies, your heartbeat, time...

Both of you are close, now. Her soft, warm body is pressed so firmly against your own that you wonder if you really are fused together from the chest down.

It's so different with her than with the women of your past. It's like ... it's like diving headfirst into the ocean; you know it is potentially dangerous, but you don't care. Because the thrill, and the excitement, and the overwhelming sense of love that you're feeling right now, makes it all totally worth it.

You're shaking, pleasure rushing through you. Goosebumps erupt along your arms.

You need her to look at you again, need to see that she is feeling what you are feeling. But her eyes are closed in wanton bliss, her head thrown back against the pillow. You whisper her name, pressing a small kiss to each of her hot, flushed cheeks.

Her eyes flutter open and meet yours once again. And she smiles. A wondrous, beaming smile which conveys nothing but utter contentment.

It's everything you never knew you needed to see.

Lips find lips once more, but it's different this time. All of the frenzied fervour of just a moment previously fades away, only to be replaced with something much gentler, something infinitely sweeter.

Simultaneously, you reach those dizzying heights of earth-shattering, _devastating_ pleasure. Waves of pure satisfaction crash over you again and again, until you feel as if your whole world might never stop spinning.

You collapse back onto your side of the bed, unable to do anything other than lay there and just ... breathe again.

Even turning your head ninety degrees to gage her emotions is exhausting.

Her eyes are shining with uncertainty and fear.

Fear of the unknown.

Fear of rejection.

Fear of never feeling like this again.

Somewhere on the sheets between you, her fingers find yours and grip them surprisingly tightly.

An irresistible urge to kiss her again stirs in the pit of your stomach. Instead, you pull her against you. Feeling her shiver, you reach down and tug the covers over your rapidly cooling bodies. She tucks her head under your chin, her hand laced with yours upon your chest. One of your arms curls protectively around her bare back.

You don't speak. You don't need to. Words seem somehow insignificant following what you just shared together. In fact, the whole world seems of little consequence to you now. As if the last eight years have all been building up to this one moment.

You feel complete.

**END**


End file.
